Love
by twinsmother
Summary: It's about what love can be like in your dreams.


Don got up slowly as not to wake the sexy women laying in bed next to him. He didn't want to wake her as she had, had a rough night last night and he felt she need all the sleep she could get. But that didn't happan.

Don? What's going on?

I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I just thought I would go to the kitchen and get a cup of coffee. I wanted you to get some more sleep so I tryed to get up with out waking you.

I'm fine beside I could use a cup of coffee myself.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. It was then that he took her in his arms and kissed her passionitly. After a few mintues he looked her in the eye's and ask?

Are you ready for that cup of coffee now?

I thoght we would finish up here first and work up a hungry and thurst before we go and get that coffee.

Sounds good to me Don said.

Things started get a little more sexual between them only a few months ago, yet they have been togther for over a year. Kim wanted to tak it slow and Don was willing to do the same. He didn't want to drive her away again like he had only ten years earlier. He treated her like one of his friends instead of the love of his life. He knew he made a mistake and work hard for the last ten years to make up for the way he treated her. She only decided a year ago to finally give it a second chance and so far Don as been great. He has really done everything he could to make her happy and he feels good about it.

They finally made it to the kitchen for some coffee and breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Don went to answer it while Kim got the coffee started.

Hey Charlie. Come one in. So what are you doing here this early in the morning Don asked him?

I wanted to ask you about the arson case that your working on.

What do you need to know.

Do you have the file with you? I want to go over the numbers again. I want to make sure Larry and I got it right before we go any further with this experamnet were working on.

Ya it's over on the table. Do you want some coffee?

Sure that would be great. How's Kim doing he asked as Don came back in with the coffee?

She's doing good. She's not have as many nighmares as she was just a few weeks ago, but she's getting better.

That's good. I don't know what it's like to be kidnapped by a mob boss and treated the way she was but I would want anyone to have to go through something like that. And that is why I need to find out how this arson case is linked to the mob boss case.

Well I hope you come up with something soon said Kimas she entered the livingroom. I just want this case to be over and to never have to talk about it again.

Don sat down next to her on the sofa and put his arms around her. He hated watching her go through this. He hated to see her hurting. He was going to do everything he could to make that change. He didn't want her to have to go through life worring about this mob boss and what might happen again if he found her.

Well I think Larry and I have come up with smething that might work in our favor to find out where the first arson happened and who might have done it. But I need to redo some of the math first before I can be sure. Is there anyway I get a copy of the file this morning?

Ya take this one. It's a copy of the original any way.

He walked Charlie to the door and told him that if there was anything else he need to let him know.

Are you going in to the office this morning?  
>No I'm taken the day off today ro spend time with Kim, but if you need me just call my cell.<p>

Ok. I get to work on this and try to get it to you as soon as I can.

Thank Charlie. I really apprecaite all the help you and Larry can give us on this one.

So what are we going to do today asked Kim?

I thought that we would just laze around today and do nothing. If that's ok with you he asked?

Sounds good to me as I really don't feel like going anyhere or doing much of anything today any way.

Kim and Don get to work on doing nothing for the day. Meanwhile, Charlie and Dr. Larry, Charlie's friend and fellow colleague, discuss creating a "fireprint", a profile of the fires and the possible motives for them. Using records from the LAFD, Charlie and Larry learn that 17 fires over the past two years match the fireprint for the current fires. They then consult Professor Bill Waldie and reconstruct the lethal fire using a scaled model of the car dealership booth and a cigarette. When no reaction occurs, Charlie, Larry, and Bill realize that the fire was intentionally set.

Now we just have to figure out how these arsons are conected to the mob boss that kidnapped Kim and maybe we will get somewhere said Larry.

Wait there was a kidnapping conected to these arson cases asked Professor Waldie?

Yes, my brother's girlfirend was the one that was kidnapped and they think that it had something to do with the arson cases. There not sure how there conected yet but that's what I need to find out Charlie said.

Well what if it's not a mob boss that kidnapped her, but a group of people tring to make a statment about something and when the arsons didn't get their message across they decided to kidnap the girl said Professor Waldie.

But how can that be said Larry when they found her in a house that belonged to one of the most well known mob bosses in LA?

We have alot of work ahead of us Charles said Larry. I think we better get back to work.

Thank you Bill for your help said Charlie.

Not a problem. I am always willing to help the FBI in anyway that I can he said.

They left and Charlie called Don when he got back to his office to tell him what they came up with thus far. But first he had some class work he need to get to be for his boss got mad about him for not do his job. He would have to wait until he got home to talk to Don.

-A Few Hours Later-

Hey dad are you home called Don as he and Kim walked in.

Ya I'm in here Alan called from the dinning room.

Is Charlie home yet. He called and asked me to meet him here about any hour ago.

No he hasn't gotten home yet. What's this all about?

He said he had something involoving the arson cases we've been working on.

Well from what he's told me thus far I don't think that the fires at the car dealership are two separate fires instead of one fire as Charlie and Larry were considering Allan said.

Really said Don. Do you think Charlie might have come up with that same idea after all?

It's possiable. Is there anything I can get the two of you to drink.

No Thanks dad. We just ate.

Are you ok Allan asked as he walked over to Kim?

Ya I just have a bit f an upset stomach. I'll be aright in a while.

Just then Charlie and Larry walked in.

Ok good Don your here. I think I might have something or you. I don't think that the fires at the car dealership were two separate fires instead of one fire as Larry and I first thought.

So you think that it was one fire, but how is that possible Don asked?

Were not sure yet but Larry might have an idea on how to find out. I there any way we could talk to the arson investigator that's working the case with you?

Sure I'll call Colby and have find out.

Don left the room to call Colby. When he came back in Kim was standing over the kitchen sink throwing up.

Colby and the investagator are going to meet you at your office in the morning said Don.

He walked over to Kim to see how she was feeling. He decided he better take her home for night and said good bye to his dad and brother as they left.

What was that all about asked Charlie?

I don't know but she has been feeling sick to her stomach for a few days now Don said. Maybe longer. If you ask me Allan said you would think she was pregenet with the way she's been feeling.

No you think that's what might be making her sick.

Allan and Charlie didn't say anthing else. They just stood there stareing at each other.

-The next day-

Kim woke up feeling the same as she did the night before. She ran to the bathroom before Don had a chance to ask her how she was feeling this morning. She walked out of the bathroom and asked Don to call her doctor to see if she could be seen this morning.

He said he can see you in an hour Don called though the bathroom door.

Ok can you drive me there please. I really don't feel so great and I don't want to be driving with the way I am feeling.

Sure. I'll meet you donw stairs he said.

A few mintues later she came down the stairs looking so pale. He ran over to her and took her in his arms.

I think I better take you to the hosptial instead of the doctors office he said.

I think your right she said.

The got to the hospital and Don checked her in. Then he called her doctor to let him know what was going on. It seemed like hours before they finally saw the doctor, then it was another few hours before they got the test results back. Don was on the phone with Charlie when the doctor came back in.

Charlie I'll have to call you back. The doctor just came back into the room.

Well Kim I have some good news for you. We know why you've been feling sick so mucha and for so long.

So what is it doc Don asked?

She's pregent the doctor said. Congrats. I'm gonna write you something for the nasusa and vomiting but your gonna need to find an OPGYN for the pregncay part.

Ar you sure that's what's worng with me Kim asked?

Yes mama. We checked the results twice.

Thank you she said and shuck his hand.

After the doctor left she looked over at Don who know looked paler the she did.

Are you ok she ask?

Pregnent is all he could say at first. How did this happen?

If you don't know the answer to that then I guess Allan didn't do so good telling you about the birds and the bees she said laughing.

I know the answer to the question he said looking at her with a not to happy look on his face.\

So what are we going to she asked.

I think were going to have a baby he said.

So your not mad that this happened then.

No. I'm pretty happy about it even if it wasn't something we planned for.

How are you going to tell Charlie and your dad she asked.

Oh no we are both telling them together.

Ok that's fine with me but let's see my doctor frist before we say anything to anyone.

That sounds fair enough to me.

He leaned over and kissed her. It wasn't something they where planning for but now that it was a real thing it was going to be hard for them to think of anyhting else. When they got home they called her doc and the next day they would be seeing the doctor.

I need to call Charlie back he said as he helped her in to bed to rest.

What are you going to tell him when he asks what was wrong with me?

I don't know yet but I will think of something.

He kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

-Don on the phone with Charlie-

Hey Don how is Kim?

She gonna be fine. The doctor thinks she might have the flu which is why she is so sick.

That's good. Are you home from the hospital yet?

Ya we just got home. I called because I said I would but I also wanted to know if you and dad were both home. There is something I want to talk to you both about.

Ya were both here.

I'll be over in a few.

-At the Eppes House-

Hey dad where's Chuck.

Right here he said. So what is that you want to talk to us about?

Well I have been wanting to do this for awhile but never knew when would be the right time. I wanted to know what you would think if I asked Kim to marry me he said.

Well it's about time Allan said.

We thought you were never going to ask her said Charlie.

So I should ask her then.

Yes they both said.

When are you going to ask her Charlie wanted to know.

I thought about asking in a few days. After she's feeling better he said

-FBI Office-

While discussing the case at the FBI office, Megan, Colby, and David learn of a fire at an office building. This time, six firefighters suffer smoke inhalation as there was not enough water in the fire hose to put out the fire.

We need to call Don.

Will call him on our way to the fire Megan said.

Don answered his phone as he was coming in the house.

Ya Colby what's up

We are on our way to another fire at an office building down town.

Is anyone hurt?

Ya six firefighters are suffering from smoke inhalation.

I'm on my way he said.

He went up stairs first to check on Kim before leaving.

Hey he said as he walke dover to the bed. Are you sleping?

No not really. I wish I could though. I'm beat.

I bet. I know your not feeling well but I need to get to the sence of another arson.

It's ok Don. It's yur case and you need to be there. I understand completely.

Ok. I'll be back as soon as I can. Is there anything I can get for you before I come home?

Ya some saltins and some ginger ale please.

Sure he said as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. I love you.

I love you too she said.

-The Arson Scene-

Hey David what'd we got?

They said that the fire started in the top office. It's the only one there.

Was there anyone in it at the time.

No but several firefighters are suffering from smoke inhalation.

Do they know how it started.

Not yet but it looks to be the same as the first two said Colby.

They may have a suspect, but there still trying to find him and the camera picture isn't all that great.

Have it sent to Charlie's office and see if he can make something of it.

You got said Colby.

These fires are turning out to be more then a problem Don thought. I hope we find the person or person involved before anyone gets hurt.

-Back at Don's office-

Ok so what do we know about this Ethan guy.

He has a record that goes back to his teens. Just some small stuff. Thift. He even set a trash can on fire at his last school because he was taken off the football team when it was learned that he was cheating on tests and changing grades in the school computers.

Ok good. Now have you been able to find this clown yet?

No, but Colby and Meagan are going to his last known address to see if the mother knows where we can find him.

So why do we think he is doing this. Setting all of these fires.

Were not sure but Charlie said he might beable to tell us that soon.

Good. Now is there anything else that you need from me here.

No that's about it. Is Kim still feeling sick asked David.

Ya, but there is a reason for that. If I tell you David you have to promise me this goes no farther then the two of us right now.

Ok you got it.

We found out this morning that she's pregenet.

Wow, your gonna be a father. Congrats man.

Thanks. I need to get going. I need to stop at the store before I go home. Call me if there is anything else and when you find Ethan.

You go it said David.

Look into Ethan's room mate Jack Eckworth while your at it.

-Don's Apartment-

Don goes upstairs to check on Kim. She is sitting up in bed when he gets there.

Hey your awake.

Ya I still can't sleep.

Is it the morning sickness?

No it's the being pregenet that's keeping me up. Don I'm not ready for this. How can I tke care of a baby when I'm not ready?

It comes to veryone. You;ll know just what to do when the baby gets here. Don't get me wrong, I'm scared to. Nut with the two of there and are family's we got this covered.

I know your right but I'm still scared. Do you think I'll be a good mother?

Of course you will. I see how you are with your niece all the time and your great at it.

Ya but that is something I have been doing for 19 years. And they always go home at the end of the day. It's not like they stay here 24-7.

You'll do fine. It's me that I'm worried about. I've never held a baby before, but you have.

She looked at him and smiled. Well if you'd hld Kenndy once in awhile I think you will do just fine when this baby comes.

He smiled at her. I guess I'll have to start some where. Next time she's here I'll be sure an holder her. She cute anyway. I love all that hair she has.

I know. She wasn't born with as much as Kiara was though.

Oh no.

No. I think I have the photo of her here some where. She pulls it up on her laptop.

Here it is. She turns the computer around so Don can see it.

Wow that is alot of hair. She's cute.

Just then she got up and ran to the bathroom.

Don was right there behind her holding her hand and talking her through it.

Thank you she said. Not alot of guys would do that for anyone.

Well it just goes to show you how much I really care for you and this will be fine. And we will be great parents.

So what do you want this baby to be. A boy or a girl.

I would like a by, but a little girl ould be nice too. Maybe it's twins.

She slapped him. I don't think that's funny she said.

Are you hungry he asked. She looked at him with a funny face.

Sorry I forgot. Now can you please try to get some sleep.

Only if you lay here with until I fall asleep.

Yu got it.

He crawld in to bed next to her and she rested her head on his chest. She finally feel asleep.

-The next morning-

Don woke up to his ringing phone. As he reached for it he almost fell off the bed.

Epps!

Don it's Charlie. I think I might have found the reason for the fires being set.

Good. Meet me at my office in three hours. Kim has an appointment this morning and I promised her that I would take he to it.

You you there.

Don rolled over to wake her up but relised that she wasn't there. He gt up and called to her.

Kim where are you?

I'm in here hun she called from the kitchen.

Good morning he said as he kissed her. How are you feeling?

Better now that I got some sleep. But the morning sickness is still there. It comes and goes. The meds are working though.

That's good. Are you ready for the appointment this morning?

Some what. I'm a bit nurves.

You'll be fine and I will be right there with you. He hugged her and held her tight.

I know and that's why I love you so much.

-The Doctors Office-

Miss Knight said the nurse. The doctor will see you know.

Here we go I thought. It now or never. They walked in to one of the rooms and waited for the doctor to come in.

Hey there Kim. How are we feeling this morning?

Better then I have in days. But I still have the morning sickness.

That's normal. For some women it can last through out the pregency and for others it will last any where from three months to six months. Everyone is different. Ok are you ready to see your baby for the first time?

Yes they both said.

The doctor pulled out the wand and placed it on her stomach.

Kim looked at him as he was looking on the screen.

What's wrong Don asked when he saw the look on the doctors face?

How far along did you say you were?

We didn't. We just found out yesterday morning that we were having a baby. Why asked Don?

Well it looks like your about fur months along he said.

Kim almost fell off the table.

Don just stood there with this worried look on his face.

I'm guessing you didn't know you would be this far along?

No! but shouldn't I have known she asked?

Not really. Did you have your month cycle in the last few months?

Yes! there was one month that I missed but then the last two months I've had it but it was a normal one.

Well that can happen. But from what I'm seeing here your four months along and the baby looks great. Do you want to know the sex of the baby he asked?

They looked at each other and then both said yes at the same time.

It took him a mintue but then he told them that they where having a baby girl. Congrats he said.

Well were done here. Your good to go, just keep take the meds for the morning sickness and the vitiamns. Make an appointment to come in a month and will check again to see the baby's progrees. Oh and by the way your due date is February 23rd.

Thank you we both said.

-In Don's Car-

Wow was all Don could say. Kim was sitting still and quit.

Four months along. How could I not know I was pregent?

He said it can heppen. But the good thing is that he said the baby was heathy and doing well.

I know but that gives us only five months to plan for a baby I don't feel ready for.

It's ok. We have pleanty of time to get everything ready. And we will be ready to.

When I we going to tell Charlie and your dad?

I thought we would tell them tonight when we go over there for dinner.

Sounds good to me. How do you think they will take the news?

I don't know but I think they will be happy for us. I know David does.

What do you mean by that. Yu told someone. I thought we were going to wait.

Well I had to talk to someone. I was exceeded about it.

He smilied at her. Sorry he said.

That's ok. I still love you even if you can't keep a serect for long she said smiling.

Oh you think your funny do you he said reaching over to tickle her.

I think you need to keep your hands on the wheel.

Just then his phone rang.

Eppes!

We found Ethan and I thought you might want to talk to him David said

Ya I'll be right there.

Do you mind comeing to the office with me for a few mintues or so.

Not at all

-Don's Office-

David where is he?

He's in there.

I'll be back he said to Kim. David can you get her something to drink.

Sure. How are you feeling?

Good here and there. So I heard Don told you.

Ya I hope you don't mind.

Not at all. I guess he needed to tell someone.

So how did the doctors thing go?

Great I guess. He told us that I was four months along. I didn't even know I was having a baby until yesterday. Can you believe that.

Wow. That's werid. So do you know what your having. My sister was four months along when se found out. That's why I asked.

Ya where having a little girl.

Do you have any names in mind?

I have had the same name in mind since I was a little girl, but I don't know if Don's going to like it.

Try it out on me.

Ok. I like the name Abigail Grace. So what do think.

I love it. What if it was a boy.

I don't have one for a boy yet.

Well I'm not getting anything out of him. He wants a lawyer. So guestioning him is out.

Were still trying to find his roomate but so far no luck.

Well keep looking and lt m know what you find. I need to get Kim home and then I'll be back.

You got it.

-Back at Don's Apartment-

Will you be ok for a while. I need to get back to work.

I'll be fine Don. I'm not going to break or anything. I pregenet is all.

I know but I worry about you.

I'll be fine. Besides Amita is coming over in a little while so I won't be alone for long.

Ok. I'll see you at dad's later then for dinner.

Yup. She kissed him good bye and he left.

-An hour later-

There was a knock at the door.

Come in she said.

Hey how did it go at the doctors this morning?

Great! If you call finding out that your four months pregenet even though you only found out the day before that you where having a baby.

Really. Wow. How did Don take it.

Better then I did. I almost feel off the table. I can't believe I only have five months to get ready for this baby. We still need to get the guest room cleared out for the baby.

Charlie and I can help you. Maybe we can even get Larry to help.

I haven't even told them yet.

I know but you are planning on telling them tonight right.

Ya. Don told David about the baby yesterday.

Does he know you told me?

No not yet, but he will tonight after everyone else does.

I couldn't be mad at him for it because I did just what he did.

So did the doctor say when your due date is?

Ya Febuary 23rd. I still can't believe I'm having a baby.

Do you have any ideas for the baby's room.

No we haven't even talked about it. But I was thinking about doing her room in some kind of princess theme or maybe baby winnie the pooh. What do you think?

Those are two good ideas. Let's look at stuff online. Maybe we can get a better idea and then you can show Don later.

Sounds like a good idea to me.

She pulled out her laptop and they went to work. It took them all day to look at everything they could before they had to leave for Charlie and Allan's place.

Amita looked at her watch. We need to get going before were late.

Ok let me change and then we can go.

-The Eppes Home-

Kim and Amita walk in to Find Charlie and Don sitting in the livingroom talking baseball.

Hey guys Amita said as she wlked over and kiss Charlie. What are you talking about now?

Charlie here is trying to give me stitstiches on baseball averages and he's failing at it.

No I'm not failing your just not getting it. Hey Kim. How are you feeling.

Better she said as she looked at Don who looked back at her smiling.

Ok I saw that. What's going on with you two. If she has the flu she should be a lot sicker then she looks and she looks fine to me.

Ok there is something that we want to tell you guys but we are waiting for Dad before we say anything.

I'm right here Donnie got ahead and tell us. What is this big news that you have to share with us.

Kim sat down next to Don and Don went on to tell them.

Well we found out yesterday that the reason Kim's been feeling sick is because she is pregenet.

It was guit in the room for a few seconds before Charlie started talking.

Really. That's wonderful. So when is the baby due?

February 23rd Don said. And it's going to be a girl.

Wait if the baby.. that means she is already what four months along right said Allan. How is that possable if you just found out last night.

Some women don't know right off that they are and Kim was one of them.

Everybody got up and hugged each other.

This calls for a drink. I'll get some shapan said Allan.

Wow said Charlie, I'm gonna be an uncle. This is wonderful.

He looked at Amita who didn't seem as exceeded as the rest of them did.

You knew about this didn't you he said looking at her?

She looked at Kim who gave a little nud. Yes I did.

Don looked at Kim with that look of oh really.

David knew too Kim said with a smile on her face.

Really said Charlie. So we are the last to know. That's ok. As long as we know that's all that matters.

The evening went out like nothing had really changed. They ate dinner and talked more in the living room.

Well I think we better get going. It's getting late and it looks like Kim is falling asleep already. Charlie I need those numbers by tommorrow if you can.

You got it bro.

Goodnight everyone.


End file.
